gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Idina Messing
Idina Messing is a recurring character in Glee: The Soul Scrapers. She is portrayed by Smash actress, Megan Hilty and was created by wiki user, NeonRomance. Appearance Idina is measured at 5'3. She may be short but nothing can stop her big voice. Idina has a quite healthy body and because of that she had some body image issues in the past but learned to accept herself eventually. She has long blonde hair and deep blue eyes that are very hypnotizing and seducing. Idina likes to wear tracksuits, sweat pants and t-shirt which are most likely because of her job, though she usually goes for glamour when showing off her pupils work in performances. Personality Idina is very cynical and judgmental. She doesn't trust a person that easily and Idina is not afraid to tell what's on her mind although she knows that it would hurt a person. She is very competitive and manipulates people so that she could use them in her plans, also using seduction and pursuasion to help her into getting what she wants. Even though she posseses a strong personality, Idina can be still emotional and she often reflects about her past from time to time. Biography Early Life Idina used to be in the ensemble cast of Broadway shows, like Hairspray and Mamma Mia!. She auditioned for the role of "Glinda" in Wicked and was accepted as an understudy. She befriended the show's producer and manipulated him into giving her the role. After giving the producer his sexual needs, Idina was given the role but people had doubts about her. Rumours about her spread round, making her insecure and scared of whether they were right. Trying to be the best she could be, Idina used steroids in the first show and experienced drug-induced hallucinations while performing. She was kicked off the show and couldn't find work anywhere else in New York, forcing her to return to her parents in Portland. Eventually, her parents found out about her drug problem and they disowned Idina, kicking her out of the house. Left with nothing, Idina found a job in a bar as a performer and was able to get back to an ordinary life after being hired as a dance teacher at Rosa High, avoiding any reveal of her downfall in New York. Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One Idina makes her first appearance, as Devonne & Kitty arrive late for her dance class. Unimpressed, she forces the two to dance at the front, with her class favourite, cheerleader Spencer. She critiques the duo harshly, though noticing Devonne's ability despite her favouritism of Spencer. Idina is horrified by Spencer & Devonne's catfight, quietly expressing her disappointment, sending Devonne & Kitty to get changed before dismissing the others. Later in the day, Idina quitely watches Devonne as she sits in the dance studio, taking 'anti-depressant' pills, surprised that one of her best students could be addicted to something so dangerous. She eventually approaches her and begrudgingly tells her to go to her next class, leaving Devonne paranoid to how much Idina saw. Category:Faculty Members Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters